Toothiana's Dirty Laundry
by avatarinuyasha
Summary: "...Love is pain and pain is love. He had me broken up.." Who's he? Jack wonders as he looks worried for the upset singing tooth fairy while hiding in the shadows. What is Tooth crying about? Kelly Rowland's song REWRITTEN.


**Hey!**

**Not dead here!**

**I just wanted to post this since Kelly Rowland's song came up in my head and I just had to write it. For the people who are reading and waiting on Hopeful Night, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAITING! Right now, I have writer's block still, but I occur you that I will be uploading chapters! It's not done yet, so don't lose that hope in you for more chapters.**

**Anyway, enjoy this one-shot on Rainbow Snowcone, and if you want, I suggest having the full song next to the lyrics I rewritten to fit with Tooth's perspective. **

**I don't know Dirty Laundry and ROTG**

Up in the clear blue sky was a certain winter guardian of fun, flying in the wind to see a certain tooth-loving fairy in the Tooth Palace. Jack Frost has been busy during the months passing ever since he became a guardian. He been helping out with the guardians on their duties when he had nothing to do.

He helped Bunnymund with drawings on the eggs, that weren't too bad in Bunny's opinion, tested toys out for the yetis and then send the gifts to different houses with North six months ago on Christmas Eve, and also helped Sandy by being given dream sand to spread to the children himself. The last guardian he wanted to help was no other than the Tooth Fairy, Toothiana.

Jack had to admit to himself. He had a little crush on her ever since the kindness she have given him before and after he became the Guardian of Fun. His heart skips a beat every time the image of that hug he was given came in his head. He wondered if Tooth liked him more than a friend, but he doubt it sometimes. He just wasn't so sure.

He soon got to the Tooth Palace to see her mini fairies, working their wings off by constant leaving and appearing with teeth to place in each child's toothbox. A few soon flew to him in joy and excitement before his feet had the chance to ice only where he was.

"Haha! Okay, okay. Relax, you guys. Go back to work," Jack said, having everyone around him still smile at him, while two carried one that fainted at the sight of his teeth. He chuckled a bit and soon flew a little away from the working fairies, only to pause at one who was looking at a far distance where he could see a small clearing of green, believing it was a meadow or field.

He walked up to the single fairy, frosting the cold ground a little, decreasing the temperature on it more. He then spoke out in curiosity, "Baby Tooth?"

The said mini fairy turned to him in surprised, in a way she didn't expect him here.

"Where's Tooth?"

Baby Tooth then started speaking in a language that Jack couldn't figure out, so as soon as she saw the confusion on his face, she rolled her eyes and smirked slightly before pointing the green area behind her.

He looked over her and nodded, "Thanks Baby Tooth." Soon, Baby Tooth pecked his cheek before returning to her other sisters, leaving Jack as he flew towards the green area, but he was curious of why Tooth was there and why was Baby Tooth looking over the area as if she was curious or worried for her.

Jack made it in the area and had to believe that the area looked like the Warren except there was no egg-shaped boulders, little colored or colorless eggs with little feet running around, or a over-nervous wreck 'kangaroo' about having another Easter success with much hope.

"Tooth? Tooth!" He called, as he looked around the warren-like meadow. He was a little confused. He been to the Tooth Palace more than once and never saw this area near the palace. The area was warm, but not too warm for Jack's cold blue blood. Soon, Jack found himself walking into a cave in a private-like area.

"Wow," he said softly as he looked at the view. The area was like a field except with willow trees, a huge clear lake, and bunches and bunches of flowers on the ground that Jack froze a little by his feet. Looking around, liking the view, Jack soon paused in place at the sound of music in a distance that wasn't too far from here.

Cautious, Jack went towards the area and then hid behind a huge bush next to a willow tree. He sticked his hands out a little to move the leaves for a better view. There, he saw a perfect view of the Tooth Fairy, playing a huge wooden piano.

'I didn't know Tooth plays music before,' he thought as Tooth, with her eyes closed, started playing on the piano. Jack was more surprised when Tooth started singing.

_Let's do this dirty laundry, this dirty laundry_

_Let's do this dirty laundry, this dirty laundry_

_When you're soaked in tears for years, it never airs out_

_When you make pain look this good it never wears out_

_This dirty laundry, this dirty laundry_

_While my parents were afraid, losing it with no loving_

_I was the same, hidden in for the loving _

_Bird in a cage, you would never know what I was dealing with_

_Went out separate ways, but I was happy they're safe again_

_Bittersweet, they're up, I'm down_

_No lie, I want them back again, but what do I do now?_

_Forget the memories_

_Off the memories, I was going through this suffer_

_Post-survivor, she on fire, no body heard my suffer_

_Meanwhile, this man putting his hands on me_

_Swear you don't know the half of the life in me_

Jack noticed the pain in Tooth's voice as she sang, including the pained look she had on her face.

_Let's do this dirty laundry, this dirty laundry_

_Let's do this dirty laundry, this dirty laundry_

_When you're soaked in tears for years, it never airs out_

_When you make pain look this good it never wears out_

_This dirty laundry, this dirty laundry_

As Tooth was mostly concentrating on her song, Jack carefully, without a chance of being here, got a little closer to Tooth by climbing on a tree and hanging on a hidden branch, already frosting it a little.

_And it's almost been a decade_

_I'm behind them black shades_

_Roll up like it's all good, right up out that Escalade_

_Fix the heartbreak, "get it together, Tooth, get it together"_

_Then we make up, "well get it together, now, get it together"_

_Kinda lucky, I was in bird's shadow_

_One fairy saved me, "what's the matter?"_

_I said, "Oh no, Baby - you gotta leave!"_

_He's on the palace's floor - I took the leave_

_I was mad at everyone, No not everybody_

_Yeah, him, him, him, him is everybody_

_Centuries later, I got my pain down pat_

_Think I had it good, and they don't know how bad_

_Fooled everybody, except myself_

_Soaking in this hurt, bathing in the dirt_

_Dirty laundry, this dirty laundry_

Jack couldn't understand one meaning of her song, but he knew it had to be something involving her past. He couldn't tell if it was about Sandy, North, or Bunny. Or maybe Pitch. It couldn't be about him. They met for the first time ever since he got bagged and thrown into a portal to the North Pole. Who ever was the man Tooth spoke up made him both anxious and angered to know for treating Tooth like this.

_Let's do this dirty laundry, this dirty laundry_

_When you're soaked in tears for years, it never airs out_

_When you make pain look this good it never wears out_

_This dirty laundry, this dirty laundry_

Tooth's voice raised a little on the second verse of the chorus, showing more pain in her voice, having Jack feel even more bad for her. 'What's wrong, Tooth?' He thought to himself. 'Why are you hurt?'

_So here I am in the love cycle_

_We're coming and we're going_

_Nobody can know this_

_And I was trapped in his house, wanting for my mama_

_Thought it could get no worse as we maximize the drama_

_Started to call them people on him_

_I was battered_

_He hitting the window like it was me, until it shattered_

_He pulled me out, he said, "Don't nobody love you nor me_

_Not Sandy, not Bunny, nor North and Jackie"_

_I felt it: against my family_

_I'm sorry..._

Jack was surprised at the nickname of his name, but soon got worried again when Tooth paused and had her head down, unable to see her tears streamed down her face, but was able to here a sniffle and a hand lifted to wipe her tears away before playing again.

_Let's do this dirty laundry, this dirty laundry_

_Let's do this dirty laundry, this dirty laundry_

_When you're soaked in tears for years, it never airs out_

_When you make pain look this good it never wears out_

_This dirty laundry, this dirty laundry_

_Love is pain and pain is love_

_He had me broken up_

_Love is pain and pain is love_

_He had me broken up.._

Soon, Tooth was done with her song and soon found herself in a position where her legs were close to her chest, and her face was covered by her knees as her arms wrapped around her legs. She felt broken and unwanted, and had to let it all out with her own verse of a song she heard from a celebrity as getting some teeth from other children. She really needed some company right now, other than her fairies.

She thanked the moon for a pair of freezing arms wrapped around her torso, comforting her.

Jack said nothing as he held his crush. He felt bad for her, even if he didn't know why she was upset. He just let her cry on him, not caring how she was soaking his cold jacket. He held her closer as he felt her hands now gripped on his jacket and her face near her shoulder. He slightly smooth her back feathers as he soothed her to calm her down a little. The two was now in silence with the exception of her sniffles as Jack slowly rocked back and forth until he stopped.

"It was the Monkey King."

Jack was surprised to hear her voice, but wasn't also expecting that saying. "What?" He said, calmly but confused.

"The Monkey King. He used to be a maharaja but use to stood as the king of monkeys. My mom turned him like that for his selfishness. He was also the reason my parents were killed. I sometimes get nightmares of him, working together with Pitch, and have the Guardians, including you and my fairies, against me. I suffered a lot, Jack. I just didn't want to tell."

Jack was surprised that Tooth told him this bravely with confidence, but he could still feel the pain her voice. He then let out a soft sigh and kissed her forehead, having Tooth gasped silently and look up in surprise, revealing her red eyes from the crying towards his calm and confident blue eyes.

"Nothing will happen to you. We're all here for the children and each other. Especially you, Tooth. You are an amazing guardian,...a beautiful one too." The words made her blush.

"And I swear to the moon..that your parents are so proud of you."

Thankful for the words, Tooth started crying tears of joy as she was pulled in a hug again, having a soft smile on his face while he soothed her tears. 'I love you, Tooth' he thought. 'You deserved to be happy again.' He knew this wasn't the right time to tell her his feelings for her, but right now, he was thankful for being her friend right now.

Jack couldn't tell, but he swore he thought he saw two ghostly figures, smiling at them with much love and hope in their eyes.


End file.
